


Get Out

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, Medieval AU, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: There’s only so much a parent can watch their child go through before they put their foot down.
Kudos: 4





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Medieval AU, quick thing to note, it’s definitely got fantasy elements to it (Mask is court wizard or something). Anyway Mask basically made Truffle and Beanie possible by some magic and potion or whatever. Essentially, the kids share both parents DNA.

Pink eyes sparkled in response to the dress laid before them, the young girl amazed at the gems inlaid with the gold embroidery. “Truffle... are you sure?” she asked, the child looking away for a moment to glance at her best friend. “Won’t someone find out?” 

Truffle, the other girl in the room, shook her head. “Vi, I got a whole boodw- budwe- my closet is full of dresses I’m not gonna wear again. Please take it for tonight.” 

A third child sat on the princess’ bed, turquoise eyes scanning the clothing. “Truff right. Violet please wear the dress it’s pretty and you’re pretty.” 

“See? Listen to Bean, he knows what he’s talking about,” the princess said. “Speaking of. Beanie I got a dress for you too.” 

“No dress! No no no!” 

Truffle began to pout, and the youngest conceded. “I promise it’ll be cute.” 

Neither Navy or Sesame were overly thrilled when they had Bean returned to them, in a dress no less. First off, their son was unhappy to say the least; secondly, Sesame refused to put Bean through what he himself went through. “Truffle,” Sesame began, as Navy helped their son out of the clothing. “I know you want him to look good, and I appreciate it. You take very good care of him.” The princess smiled at the praise, she liked being friends with Bean. “He didn’t like it when you put him in a dress though, it made him feel embarrassed, scared.” 

“Scared?” Truffle whispered, confused why he’d be scared.

Sesame nodded. “He was scared. You’re his best friend but you made him do something he didn’t want to do. Did you listen when he said he didn’t want the dress?” 

Truffle looked down, anger towards herself bubbling over with tears. “I don’t want him scared.” 

“I know. We’ll find you tonight so Beanie can talk with you.” Sesame watched as the princess wandered off, a hand covering part of her face. The short noble knew it was a misunderstanding, the girl was stubborn at best, which led to many an uncomfortable situation for Bean. 

As he thought about all the times that had happened, Navy put their son down for a quick nap, then found his way to their sitting room, where he scooped Sesame into his arms. “And what has you inside your head?”

“The princess. She’s a good kid, has a good heart, but how many times will Beanie come back distraught because of her stubbornness?” 

Navy sat down, Sesame settling in his lap. “I know this hits too close to home, believe me, I was pissed. Still am. She needs to learn that not everyone will do as she says, that her friends-“ 

A knock at the door interrupted the two, Sesame jumping from Navy’s lap to answer. To his confusion, a guard was at the door, saying the king had requested to see Sesame. Navy was wary, he never liked Emperor requesting Sesame, but there was little he could do. “Go, I’ll be here for Bean when he wakes up.” 

With a nod, Sesame followed the guard to the throne room, where he peeked his head into the room, and saw Emperor sitting on his throne. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, come in. Close the door behind you.” Sesame did as asked, and approached the king. “Care to explain why my daughter is in tears because of you?” 

Oh. “It’s not my fault, I was just telling her she scared Beanie.” 

“What, is he that weak that someone saying boo scares him?”

The smaller royal frowned, could feel his nails digging into his palm as he balled his fists. “No, she didn’t do that. She is stubborn and insistent on getting her way, she didn’t care what Beanie felt,” he huffed, his heart pounding in his ears. 

Emperor scoffed, the antics were slowly losing its entertainment value. “It’s not her fault your son is weaker than you.” 

“He’s a child! He’s not even five yet, of course he’s weaker than me. The problem is that he keeps coming back in tears, and Truffle is the root. That much I know.” 

There was a low huff as Emperor scowled, he wouldn’t stand for that disrespect. “I hope you know, she is the crown princess, and she can do as she pleases. If it’s upsetting, he’ll just have to learn to take it.” Sesame puffed up his shoulders in annoyance, and closed the gap between himself and the king. “Ah ah ah, remember, I still hold all the cards. I can easily snap my fingers and your happy little family is back to your home.” 

“I don’t care! Bean got put in a dress and you are sorely mistaken if you think I’m going to let that fly. This is not my fault, nor is it his.” 

Sesame spun on his heel to walk out, but Emperor made a ‘tsk’ sound. “I did not dismiss you, we’re far from over.” The glare the king received made him chuckle. “Such hostility in such a small person.” 

“Bean has been dragged around, forced into things he doesn’t want to do! This is the third time this month alone that he’s come home in tears because your daughter can’t seem to understand anyone’s feeling but her own!” 

Emperor stood, the amused look disappearing once more. “She is fine as is, you will not talk about her in such a way,” he said, trying to keep his voice level. 

“She’s selfish, rude, and needs to learn a thing or two about compassion.”

Eyes blazed at one another, both angry with the other. “There is no room for compassion!” Emperor finally snapped. “I permit her time to spend with other children, but she has little need of it, you can’t be a monarch and be friends to all.” 

“Kids need to socialize, otherwise yeah, she’ll end up just like you. Just what you wanted, a spoiled brat of a child who does what she wants, takes what she wants, screw everyone else!” 

“You wouldn’t know what it takes to rule even if it was thrust into your hands. You lived in the shadows of your brother, your family hated you, and you want to tell me how to be king?!” 

Sesame remained silent, stewing on what the king had said; he was right, he didn’t know how to rule. “I’d still be a better monarch than you. Do you know what other people think of you as king? They hate it, absolutely despise you. Other kingdoms would be happy to see someone else sit on the throne because of how much of a dick you are. So yeah, definitely want your kid to be just like you.” 

“Get out of my sight,” Emperor grumbled. “Now!” In no time flat, Sesame was out of the room, making his way as quick as he could back to their quarters; he needed his family, needed the comfort he’d come to rely on. The king sat back down, ears ringing in anger as he stewed on the shouting match. ‘Just you wait, you little brat,’ he thought to himself as he waited for his advisor to return. ‘I gave him sanctuary, a family, everything he wanted. And this is how he repays me. Time to say goodbye.’ 

It took a few minutes, long enough for the king to formulate a plan, but his advisor finally arrived. Eging could instantly tell Emperor was angry, pissed even, so he treaded lightly until he knew the cause. “Anything I can help with?” 

“How fast can you hire an assassin under the table? I want to take out someone in the way of my plans.” 

The ball that evening was where Bean saw Truffle next, though the princess gave an air of restrain, something Emperor frowned upon. The girl held her hands behind her back as she shuffled over, eyes glued to the floor. “Beanie... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

To her surprise, the child walked forward and grabbed her into a hug, squeezing as tight as he could. “It okay, Truffle,” he said quietly. 

Truffle returned the hug, for a while she’d been scared she’d lost her friend, but was all the happier knowing they were still on good terms. “Beanie, I have something for you that isn’t a dress, if you’re okay with it. It’d mean a lot to me if you were.” She pulled away for a moment, and unclenched her hand, where she held a tiny chain. “A friendship bracelet, if you are okay with it.” 

A little ways off, Sesame stood with Navy, watching the two like a hawk; it had taken a lot of convincing to get Bean to attend the ball, and they thankfully succeeded. 

“You know, it’s a crazy coincidence, really,” the two adults heard behind them, making them jump. Emperor had spotted them, and had been itching to tell Sesame something. “What are the odds of my threat and this juicy piece of information happen within hours of the other?” 

Navy huffed. “Real fucking big coincidence.”

“Now now, shadow. I’ve been informed that something has happened, and it falls on me to tell you. I do believe the gist of it was that you, Sesame, are now the heir to your parent’s throne.” 

Sesame was silent, trying to process what had been said, what it meant; it felt like a punch in the gut. “My brother... does that mean?” 

“Dead as a doorstop, isn’t it wonderful, now you get to be a king.” 

Panic was rising in the short royal’s chest; this was no coincidence, he knew Emperor all too well for this to be random fate. “I can’t... my brother has to be alive, I can’t take the throne.”

“You have no choice in the matter, they’ve been informed you reside here and I believe a caravan is being sent to collect you. I will not stop them.” 

“Emperor please don’t do this, you can’t.” 

The king gave a grin. “I can and will. And be sure to know, once you sit on that throne, the next time we cross paths, I will be dethroning you.” 

“No. No no no, I don’t...” Sesame glanced at Navy, then Bean. “Navy, this will only take a minute.” 

To both the king and guard’s surprise, Sesame grabbed the king by the arm and led him away; if he was going to chew him out, it would be out of earshot of everyone. “I know this is all you. Are you really going to ruin their future because you are that petty?” 

“Who’s future? The kids’? As if they had a future together, she is better off without that wimp of a kid you call a son as a friend.”

Tears brimmed, he really was the worst. “You haven’t changed at all since we first met,” Sesame grumbled. Given how small Sesame was, the king was caught off guard when a hand reached up, and hit him across the face. The slap was muted thanks to the party surrounding them, but the king now had a slight redness to his cheek. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Kingdom,” Emperor seethed, eyes glaring daggers into Sesame, who gave a slight bow before walking back to Navy. 

The short royal tugged at his husband’s arm, saying in a rushed tone to grab Bean and go to the stables. The look of turmoil he had was reason enough for Navy, who quickly apologized to the princess for taking Bean away.

While he took the child to the stables, Sesame made record time to their quarters in order to grab their savings and a few things he refused to part with. He had a small bag open, several small things tossed inside, lying open on the bed as he searched for their money. 

“Looking for something?” he heard, and his stomach flipped when he recognized the voice. The clinking of a bag full of money drew his attention to the door, to find Emperor standing there, bag in hand, and a smirk on his face. 

“Give that back, we’re leaving and we need it.” 

The bag was placed atop the wardrobe, well out of reach for Sesame. “I gave you that money, I can revoke it at any time. If you want it back, you’ll have to earn it.” 

Sesame let out a sigh, flashbacks to their first meeting running through his mind. “Just name it and I’ll do it again.” 

“Hardly what I want. No, I want you to swear to me, when you take your throne, that you’ll surrender peacefully to my invasion.” 

“Do you ever not invade?” 

The smile was answer enough. “Do we have a deal?” 

“Yes fine, you can have the kingdom, not like I really care to be king anyway.” 

Emperor thought for a moment. “I will give you five years upon your coronation, and when that time is up, you will surrender.” 

“Yes, you can have it, like I said. Now give me the money.” The short royal was all too pleased when he had the weighty bag dropped in his hands, and took off running. 

“Until then,” Emperor hummed you himself before he made his way back to the ball; it would not do for a king to miss the majority of the event. 

-

A week passed, and every day, Truffle had asked where her friend was, to which Emperor would reply that he simply wasn’t there at the moment. It had gotten tiring for both of them, so one day as the two were in the library, going over some family history, Truffle spoke up. “Dad, tell me where Bean is.” 

“For the hundredth time, he’s not here.” 

That was not a good enough answer for the girl, who closed her book in protest. “Dad, where is Beanie?” 

Before he could think, he opened his mouth. “Bean and his parents returned to his dad’s original kingdom, I explicitly told them to leave. You won’t be seeing them again, now please focus on the lesson, Truffle.” 

There was no way she could, not after learning that her dad drove away her best friend. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she got out of the chair and walked out of the library, trying not to cry in front of Emperor. “Truffle, we’re not done, come back and sit down.” 

She didn’t listen, she refused to, and so she ran. Down the hall, up the stairs until she reached the fourth floor, where all their living quarters were located. Her first thought was to go to her room and hide, but her next idea had her going in the opposite direction, to her parent’s rooms, to see if Rider was there. 

To say Rider was shocked to see a teary eyed Truffle at the door was an understatement, as he ushered her inside he scanned her over for any injuries. “Truff, what’s wrong?” he asked, leading her over to the sitting area. 

As he sat down, his daughter climbed into his lap and latched onto him as tight as she could. “He made Bean leave, I can’t see Bean again. I want my friend back,” the girl explained, tears tickling her cheeks as they rolled down. “I want him back now.” 

It killed Rider to see her that upset, and it was made worse that Emperor has caused it, and knowing him, likely made it worse. “Hey, it’ll be okay. You’ll see him again, I know it.” 

“How?”

“Call it a dad’s intuition, but he’ll come back.” Rider held her close, his eyes closed.


End file.
